Christmas Gift
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: It's almost Christmas and Lucy doesn't have a gift for Gray! Mira, is now on the mood for matchmaking. Setting them up on a date will do the trick! GRAY AND LUCY people! Don't like it? Don't read it. R&R please?


**Christmas Gift**

**WolfieANNE: **SO uhh, I know you realized I changed my name from SapphireLOVE to WolfieANNE, don't ask, but it's just because I feel like it okay? Anyways, I decided I should make a one-shot on GRALU And about Christmas so here it is! I hope you enjoy because I'm sure you won't enjoy it, I sound dramatic don't I? ANyways, just read!

* * *

><p>She stood patiently in the guild, lost in thoughts, she didn't even realize that the whole guild was staring at her. Especially since she was wearing clothes which she didn't even wear. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a pink jacket zipped up to the middle and gray jeans, oh and add brown leather boots reaching her mid-legs. And, instead of her usual hairstyle, she just let her hair down.<p>

Mira watched in amusement as the whole guild, literally, stared at her and she just was too lost in her thoughts to even realized she had stopped walking half way to the counter and stood in the middle of the guild, if Mira was right, this was all about the event; Christmas.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Mira said, trying to gain her attention which failed, Lucy had both of her hands in the pockets of her jacket while her eyebrows were narrowed, her eyes on the ground and her mouth in a straight thin line. "Lucy?"

Again, no answer from the blonde Celestial Mage, Mira gave up and started wiping the counter, expecting Lucy to move soon, she actually didn't. She still stood there frozen, finally, her face went to a calm expression. Then suddenly, a cold breeze went pass her, making her hair blow then fall back on her back and she sighed, finally continuing her walking towards the counter, she sat on a stool, "Mira? Coffee please."

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem so… different today? Something bothering you?" she smiled at Lucy and gave her a cup of coffee, Lucy smiled and thanked her, "I am different aren't I? I didn't even wear my usual hairstyle and clothes, it's winter Mira-chan!" she whined, Mira laughed. "But that's not the main reason. I saw you wearing a skirt and mid-thigh socks and a green tank top yesterday even when it was so cold."

"Yes, I know. It's just, I'm so busy for Christmas I forgot something. And, since I know you'll be asking what is it, it's a secret Mira-chan, a secret," Lucy said and smiled at her, Mira twitched and smiled back nonetheless. "Have you already thought about the contest?" she asked, Lucy raised her head and sighed, "Oh, that. Yes, I finished the short story yesterday so that's out of the case. Mira-chan, I know you'll be asking more questions thinking what I forgot, so stop it." Again, Mira twitched and smiled.

"I heard Gray and Natsu went on a mission together without Erza, oh I hope they didn't destroy half a town again," Lucy said, Mira giggled, "If they prevent that, then they won't be Gray and Natsu anymore!" she chimed, Lucy sweat-dropped.

As Lucy sighed, she counted to three and the guild doors busted open revealing Natsu with his huge grin with Gray behind him, smacking him on the head, "You'll get Erza mad you idiot," he said. "Aah? What did you say popsicle?"

"I said you're an idiot, idiot."

"You want a fight, droopy eyes?" Natsu said, Lucy growled in frustration and stood up, she walked past them and before she even got out, she smacked both of their heads and said, "Will you two keep quiet?" she yelled and left, Gray and Natsu both stared at her and shrugged.

"Hey Mira! What's up with Luce today?" Natsu asked Mira, she shrugged. "If you ask all the people here they will answer you with a shrug. She just came walking in with those clothes and stopped half-way, she was really deep in thought she didn't realize that we were all staring at her," she answered, Natsu and Gray jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

"What's with that reaction for? Let Lu-chan change!" Levy said, snickering evilly, the three sweat-dropped. "Uhh why would you want that Levy?" Gray asked, Levy shrugged and began reading a book. Soon, Lucy came through the doors running like a cheetah, she hopped over the bar and got out some ingredients and hopped back over the counter and ran outside, they all jaw dropped.

AT LUCY'S HOUSE

Bowls and wooden spoons were neatly arranged on a working table in Lucy's kitchen. A huge and small bowl, eggs, flour and some more ingredients. A mixer on the kitchen counter and Lucy wearing a cute pink apron with her hair tied into a bun. Her oven heated and her windows and doors locked.

She was planning to bake: Chocolate Bundt Cake With Dark Chocolate Glaze for her friends since it's Christmas. Lucy, of course, never told anyone about this plan of hers. She went on and grabbed a bowl.

She poured in 2 cups of granulated sugar, 1 cup sour cream, 1 tablespoon vanilla extract and 2  
>large eggs then she stirred them up. Next she added 2 cups of all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon baking soda ½ teaspoon salt. Next she went over to the other bowl and made the dark chocolate glaze. After 2 hours maybe? Her cake was done, maybe she thought it will taste bad but when she took out one of her examples, she ate one and sighed in happiness.<p>

She had two cakes, one for her and one for her friends, she took out the other one and placed it in a red box filled with snowflakes as a design. She closed it and tied a ribbon around the box, a white one and smiled in success. She kept them in the fridge and untied the ribbon of her apron and hanged it over a chair.

She heard someone knocking on her door and just responded with a, "Coming!" She stood up and unlocked the door revealing a panting Gray Fullbuster in front of her. "Oh, it's you Gray."

"Lucy *pant* Can I come in?" he asked, Lucy nodded and stepped aside, "Gray, your clothes…" "AH!"

"So, what brings you here?" Lucy asked. _Thank God I finished baking the cake. _Gray looked at her and grinned, "I remember now! Mira told me you have to get there now. She needs help in the kitchen," he answered, Lucy looked at him and shook her head."Sorry but I am busy since it's Christmas.""Huh?" was Gray's answer, he was planning to spy on the both of them while cooking or baking but he never expected a no from the blonde. "Huh? Why not? You would love the cookies!" Gray pushed, Lucy shook her head. "I said no! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled and closed the door, she grinned and pulled out a tray.

AT FAIRY TAIL

Gray sat down on a stool, head hung low. "My plan to get Lucy alone with me didn't work huh? Even on spying on her didn't work," he mumbled, Mira of course, heard this and grinned, "Oh Gray. If you want to get Lucy alone with you, you should have just asked me!" she chimed happily, Gray sweat dropped.

"Uhh Mira, I think I can handle it," Gray said, disappointing the barmaid, he looked at her and sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you Gray! Hey, just follow my instructions okay? I want you to dress up nicely! NO punk style or whatever you wear on your missions, maybe some but not too much. Then, I'll go tell Lucy the same okay? Then I want the both of you in a restaurant near Diamond Street, got that?" Mira asked, Gray blinked, "What?"

"What do you mean what? I don't like replies like that," Mira said, pouting.

"Isn't that restaurant expensive? Plus, I don't have that much money you know," Gray said, Mira grinned, "Just follow my instructions and go! Shoo!" Mira said, Gray nodded and left, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, Lucy came in the doors holding two bags. The other one was bigger than the other one. "Hey Mira! Could you please keep these for me? They are gifts for the guild members and a cake which I made. The bigger bags are cookies, the gifts I mean are still with me. SO, uh, I better get going!" before she could move, Mira grabbed her shoulder after putting the bags under the counter.

"Hey Lucy, dress up nicely and head to the restaurant near Diamond Street, okay? Oh and, don't forget to add light make-up! Ciao!" Mira said and went in the kitchen leaving Lucy shocked, she didn't have time for this! _I can't do this Mira! First off, I still haven't bought a gift for Gray and I need to go to the mall now! But knowing you, you would cry.. Oh dear_

She walked back to her home and went searching for a nice dress in her closet. She found a pink dress with a strap that is supposed to be tied around her neck reaching her mid-thigh. It had a chiffon skirt while a big and small rose were on the left portion of the dress. She put that away and found a black one.

It had two thick straps and the dress reached above her knees. It had small ruffles down the skirt and a white line heart in the middle of the chest part. It had matching gloves but she still didn't like it and pushed that away.

Then what caught her eyes was a red dress. This made her smile. It reached below her knees and wasn't that too tight around her body. It had a black ribbon tied around the waist part. It was strapless and had a matching black choker with a ruby on the end. She found red high heels and stockings. She wore small shorts just in case and wore the dress. After that she wore the stockings then the short and her heels.

She was now wondering about her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror, and said out loudly, "Wait, why do I have to go there?" _But knowing Mira it's another plan of hers which I never understand_

She braided her hair starting from one side and then clipped it to the other side then used a flower to cover it with. Then, she pushed her bangs down and some of her hair falling down on the sides of her hair was in curls.

Then she grabbed a pink purse and went out, locking her house and then walking. People kept looking at her and she blushed, she just ignored them and got to the restaurant and saw Gray just arriving as well, they stood there. Lucy was shocked but Gray, acted to be shocked but inside: _Oh Lucy, you look so beautiful today._

He was wearing a black long sleeved polo and jeans, plus black leather shoes. "Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, Gray laughed nervously, "I should be asking you that. Well, Mira asked me to come, you?"

She just stared and cursed in her head, "Same."

"Well let's go then," Gray said and held her wrist, grinning at her and a woman dressed nicely stopped them. "Hello, welcome to Diamond Shine. Any reservations?" she asked, they both shrugged. "Our friend just told the both of us to go here," Lucy answered.

"Names?" she asked, Lucy gave her name and so did Gray. The woman smiled slightly and looked at them again, "You have a reservation."

"Natsumi!" she yelled, a girl with dark-gray hair and lolite eyes came wearing a long sleeved polo with a black ribbon around her waist. Around the chest part were ruffles. Black legging and black high heels with two menus under her arm, "Yes, Agatha?"

"Show these two their table," Agatha said, Natsumi nodded and said, "Follow me please."

"Call me when you have decided your orders, that Agatha, I told her I was on break!" she said, Lucy and Gray laughed, sitting down. "But, you two are interesting though. First time I heard someone hooking two teens together," she said and shrugged then left, Lucy blushed and so did Gray.

After ordering food (I don't know what to think of) They waited patently for Natsumi, the waitress to come back with their orders. Lucy sighed and started playing with the the ribbon on her waist, "Nervous?"

"Who said I was? I am horrified! If I only knew Mira.. she... I... would have! Ugh!" she said and sighed, unable to form words, she had her head hung low and when she raised them up, she saw Gray looking at his plate in a depressing manner, his lips slightly pulled down into a frown, "G-Gray?"

"Oh! Lucy, sorry, I guess I dazed off," he said and grinned, rubbing the back of his head, Lucy smiled at him. Gray suddenly went back to his state and Lucy just looked at him, "Is anything wrong? You can tell me."

Gray was brought back to reality when she spoke and looked at her by rolling his eyes up, "No, there's nothing wrong," he said. Lucy looked at him, worried, "Are you sure?" he nodded.

"Here are your orders. Hey you two, no making out in the middle of eating got that? Only people who are older than you and don't have sense do that, no go and eat," Natsumi came with their orders and carefully placed their plates in front of them and left smirking, leaving the two blushing. "T-That waitress!" Lucy exclaimed, Gray nodded and coughed, "Well let's just eat."

Lucy slowly ate her food, taking sips of water every now and then. Gray, on the other hand was panicking on the inside, he had never seen Lucy so lovely, well, he does, in fact, everyday.

AFTER THE MEAL

They said nothing while eating, and after they ate, Lucy spoke, "I'm bored. Let's get out of here." Gray nodded and smiled, they went out bidding goodbye and arrived in the park.

Their bill was already covered by Mira, which they can imagine giggling to herself.

"So, uhh, Christmas is already near," Gray said, Lucy nodded, remembering her gift problem with Gray. "Uhh.. so, do you have a date for Christmas?" Lucy asked, Gray shook his head, "You?"

"You think I have one? I don't even have a gift for.." she trailed off blushing, Gray raised a brow, "For who?" he asked, curious and jealous. "It's n-nothing," she said, stuttering.

"Aww come on Lucy! Tell me," Gray said, Lucy looked at him and sighed, "It's you."

Gray fell down on his butt next to Lucy under a tree, Lucy laughed and then stopped staring at his shocked expression, "What?" she asked. "YOU don't have a gift for me? Serious?" Gray said, Lucy growled. "Yea! So?" Lucy said, annoyed and hurt, Gray chuckled.

"I have the perfect gift for you," Gray said, Lucy suddenly looked at him confused. "Here," Lucy shook her head. "NO! I'm not opening it until Christmas," she stated, Gray nodded and shrugged.

"Do you even want to know what it is?" he asked, Lucy shook her head. "I don't even have a gift for you..." Lucy said sadly, Gray's smile turned into a smirk. "You want to know what I want?" he asked, Lucy nodded smiling happily.

"You."

Lucy stared at him, shocked. Her face was red as her dress, "You're joking right?" she said, nervous. He shook his head and leaned closer, smiling, "Just give me my gift already."

"But! I wouldn't hand over my body to you know would I?" she said, he sighed. "That's not what I meant," he said, suddenly Lucy blushed again and muttered a," O-Oh..."

"Well? Where is it?" Gray said, Lucy looked away and crossed her arms, her cheeks puffing. "Rejected, what else?" she asked, Gray smirked again.

"A kiss."

Lucy's jaw dropped and he stared at him with her eyes wide. "Y-You w-want a k-kisss?" Lucy said, stuttering. "Uhuh," he said while nodding, Lucy gulped and leaned in, Gray smiled. He cupped her chin and pulled her in, he felt Lucy stiffen but soon relax.

After the short kiss, Lucy parted away blushing so red. "Well I better get going, Mira told me she needed my help," Gray said and added "Love you Lucy!" Gray yelled and stood up and ran.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled, running after him and she hugged him, "I love you too, Gray."

He smirked and hugged her back, then he kissed her. "Glad to hear that," he said and smiled at her, Lucy smiled back blushing.

"So... do I get more of my gift?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Sure you do."

* * *

><p><strong>WolfieANNE: <strong>So, uhh, did you like my short one-shot? Please tell me what your reaction is. I don't want getting all sad over a fanfic but please? AHa, anyways, I got this idea from a friend so thank her if you really like this story. Anyways, I'm bored, might as well tell you to review then I'm heading off to sleep. Goodnight!

_Sayonara -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
